


Maîtresse de Maison

by UJE



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UJE/pseuds/UJE
Summary: Cette histoire met en valeur la vie de OCiel et Elizabeth après leur mariage.





	1. Chapter 1

-x- 

Il y a deux mois, je me suis mariée, c'était le 13 avril 1891. Je n'avais alors que 19ans. Mais ayant attendue ce jour toute ma vie, je ne m'en plaignais pas. À vrais dire, je n'y avais même pas pensée. Pourquoi ce plaindre lorsque vous vous mariez à l'amour de votre vie. J'ai eu quelque doute dans le passé. Mais cette période est révolue maintenant. J'étais naïve, pleine d'angoisses, d'incertitudes, de complexes. Puis la situation était bien trop compliquée pour une enfant d'à peine 14ans. 

Pour le jour de mon mariage, Nina m'avait cousue la plus belle robe qu'il m'ai jamais était donnée de voir. Et sans vouloir paraître arrogante, je devais être la plus belle femme d'Angleterre à ce moment là. J'aurais appréciée le voir réagir à ma toilette. Par exemple rougir, être bouche bée, ou ne serait-ce que de détourner le regard par timidité. Il m'a juste souris comme d'habitude, néanmoins il a fais un compliment sur ma robe. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas montrer ses émotions. Je le comprend, et l'aime comme ça. Mais parfois j'espère qu'il me montre le fond de son coeur, de la même façon qu'il espère que je me taise. 

Astre ne raffolant pas vraiment du monde, nous nous sommes mariés dans une petite chapel. Il n'y avait que la famille, et quelques amis. La réception qui suivit notre unions fut somptueuse. La nourriture avait été un délice, et bien que mon aimé eut était doté de deux pieds gauches, il accepta de dancer avec moi jusqu'à minuit. 

C'était, à proprement parlé,  le plus beau jour de ma vie. 

Seulement, la chose qui suit tout mariage. N'est jamais arrivé. 

Cela ne me gênait pas. Je sais ce qu'a vécu Astre, et je ne veux ni le presser ni le forcer. Puis de toute façon, nous n'avions pas prévus de voyage de noce. Sachant son importance auprès de sa majesté, il aurait été déplacé de le faire voyager au bout du monde, seulement pour essayé de procréer. Attention, je ne dit pas que nous ne ferons pas d'enfant. Il faut perpétuer la ligné des Phantomhive, puis honoré ce que Dieu nous a offert. Toutefois nous attendrons le bon moment, et je suis fière de cette décision. Cependant, j'évite d'en parler. Si on me demande, je répond que nous l'avons fais. Je ne veux pas que les gens apprennes que nous n'avons pas encore consommés notre mariage. Si cela ce sait, la honte s'abattra sur la maison Phantomhive, et malgré le penchant de ma famille pour Astre, ils n'hésiteront pas à réclamer le divorce pour impuissance. 

Alors je me tait, j'attend, je regarde, comme la chienne sage qui accompagne le chien de garde royale.

De toute façon, cela ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes mariés. Rien ne presse, nous avons la vie devant nous. Cependant je m'inquiète. Les deux premières semaine, tout c'était bien passé. Les emplois du temps respectés. Les balades plaisante. Dîné agréable. Mais après cela a commencé à se dégrader. D'abord il n'avait plus le temps pour le thé avec moi. Ensuite il se couché extrêmement tard. Et maintenant, parfois, il ne vient plus à la table du soupé. Cela m'inquiète, mais je me tait.  Il doit avoir une missions importante, ça passera.

-x-


	2. Chapitre 1

Attention! Très important lisez! Avant de lire ceci sachez que je préfère respecter l'histoire que d'être politiquement correcte. Donc dans cette histoire il y aura certain thème ou phrase pouvant être tabous et vus comme raciste, xénophobe, misogyne, pedophile, inceste, antithéisme, homophone, maltraitance...ect   
J'espère que ce qui liront mon histoire verront que ce qui sera dit ne sont pas mes réel pensée, mais des pensées dite normal et correcte à l'air victorienne.   
Sachez que je ne juge pas non plus. Je ne cherche pas à faire la moral ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux seulement écrire une histoire d'amour de mon couple préféré historiquement correct. Je déteste lorsque dans nos film ou série moderne on change l'histoire pour nous rendre plus beau/gentille/tolérant/Mary-sue et que ça passe.   
Les protagonistes ne seront pas exemptés de certaines idéologies/doctrine pouvant être dite inacceptables de nos jour. Je ferai bien sûr attentions à rester dans leurs personnages.   
Voilà. Merci de lire. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Et j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre. 

-x- 

 

Dans cette Angleterre du XIXème siècle, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Une brume fraîche et légère surplombé les plaine. Le couple Phantomhive toujours dans leur robe de chambre, était attablé à la table du petit déjeuné. Leur majordome les servait, le valet et la servante n'étant pas loin pour aider. Un silence serein régnait. Puis doucement, comme à leur habitude, Elizabeth initia la conversation après une gorgée de thé "As-tu quelque chose de spécial prévus pour aujourd'hui?"

Astre lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son journal avant de reprendre sa lecture. "Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire." Un temps "Pourquoi?"

"Rien. J'espérais que nous pourrions nous promener ensemble aujourd'hui... Ou prendre le thé de l'après midi tout les deux... Ou ne serait-ce que dîner en tête à tête." Plus elle parlait plus sa voix diminuait, comme si ce qu'elle demandait était interdit. Puis la comtesse abaissa de sa main délicate le journal de son mari, ainsi la jeune femme pouvait le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Astre, je t'en prie écoute moi." Le comte souffla, et poussa son journal sur le côté. Son attention maintenant seulement posé sur sa femme. Il lui fit signe de continuer. "À part pour le petit déjeuné, nous ne passons aucun moment ensemble. Et encore parfois tu es à peine levé que tu es déjà à ton bureau. Mais cela n'est pas le plus grave. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est-" Astre, voyant où la discussion allait, l'arrêta nette d'un signe de main. Puis pris une gorgé de son thé. 

"Je te l'ai déjà répété mille fois, j'ai du travail." Il déclara d'un ton sévère, signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la discutions. Seulement croire qu'Elizabeth ce tairait juste parce qu'il le veut serait trop mal la connaître. 

"Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Je me suis tus assez longtemps, Monsieur le comte Phantomhive! Au début c'était juste de temps à autre que tu ne venais pas à notre table pour manger. Maintenant c'est tout le temps. Et cela fais à peine cinq mois que nous somme mariés." Astre se leva, fini son thé, puis partit en direction de leur chambre. Mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune femme. " Cinq mois!" Ils montaient les escaliers. "Tes cernes te tombes déjà jusqu'aux joues, et tu as perdus encore du poids." Ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre, Sébastian aidait le comte à s'habiller, et Mey-rin la comtesse, chacun le dos tourné vers l'autre. "Tu es très pâle!" Elle déclara la voix pleine d'inquiétude. "Penses-tu au Moins à prendre le soleil?". Pendant un moment le seule bruit qui puisse être entendu fut celui des vêtements. Puis elle reprit "La dernier fois j'ai croisés une de tes connaissance commerciale, il m'a demandé si tu n'étais pas malade. Tu imagine à quoi tu ressemble pour les gens de l'extérieur! Même eux vois que tu as besoins de repos." Elizabeth, sa jupe et sa chemise d'équitation étant enfilée, se permit de se retourner vers son mari. "Tu m'écoute?" Elle le questionna. La servante coiffait les cheveux de sa maîtresse dans un beau chignon romantique.

Le jeune homme soupira. Son majordome finissant d'ajuster son costume. "Et toi? M'écoutes-tu?" Il lui répondit d'un air désintéressé.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et Mey-rin qui en était rendue à boutonner sa veste fut légèrement poussée pas sa dame. "Oh, ne joue pas à ce jeux là avec moi Astre!" Puis elle enfila ses gants de cuirs blancs. Le comte partit de la pièce pour aller vers son bureau, Elizabeth toujours à ses trousses, et la servante suivant de près tenant le chapeau et la cravache de madame. "Tu sais que ce que tu insinues est faut, et que si tu as besoins d'une oreille je serais toujours là pour toi. Si je ne t'écoutais pas je ne serais pas là entrain de te suivre." Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, sa posture droite et confiante n'ayant pas bougée. La jeune femme ayant de bon réflexe elle se stoppa avant de risquer un impact. 

Le comte se tourna d'un car vers sa femme et d'un air suffisant lui dit "J'en ai assez entendu, Elizabeth. Je n'ai pas le temps. Et je n'ai pas ton temps. J'ai du travail. Je ne suis pas une femme." Après avoir fais cette déclaration il le regretta instantanément. Surtout lorsqu'il vue la peine marquée sur son visage. Mais il ne le montra pas. Il ne montrera plus jamais aucune faiblesse devant elle. Il continua donc son chemin, et fit juste cette dernière remarque "Tu l'as dit toi même, cela ne fais que cinq moi que nous sommes mariés. Évitons de nous fâcher sur des choses futiles.". Puis il s'enferma dans son bureau, Sébastian le suivant.

La comtesse ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était désappointée, offusquée et extrêmement en colère. Elizabeth n'aurait jamais cru entendre une chose pareille venant de la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait et admirait. Dans sa frénésie, elle arracha la cravache et son chapeau de sa servante. Mey-rin fut légèrement surprise. Sa dame en colère, ne présageait jamais rien de bon. 

Tout en descendant les marches du manoir, la jeune femme enfila son haut de forme. Elle installa correctement sa voilette sur son visage, pour finalement crier du haut de ses poumons "Finny mon cheval, et vite!" 

-0-

Le comte Phantomhive était déjà à son bureau, calculant et analysant les centaines de rapports provenant de ses domaines. Son majordome à côté, sortait des fichiers sur la compagnie Funtom qu'il aurait à régler plus tard. Ce même majordome, qui ne semblait pas vouloir enlever ce regard de son visage. Ce regard qui disait clairement : vous n'auriez pas dû. Vous êtes allez trop loin. Vous ne le pensiez pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas totalement tord. On ne parle pas comme ça à une dame. Vous n'aurez pas de gâteau au chocolat pour le goûté. Ce regard... Ô combien irritant. 

Le jeune homme soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, puis parla "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Sébastian se retourna faussement surpris vers son maître "C'est à moi que vous vous adressez mon seigneur?" 

Pour seule réponse il lui donna un regard blasé. 

"Vous insinuez quelque chose?" Son majordome lui offrit un sourire.

"Arrête ce jeux démon. Tu sais de quoi je parle." Astre se renfrogna. 

Sébastian se rapprocha du jeune homme, et se pencha près de son maître "Si vous insistez, mon seigneur. Je trouve que-" il nu même pas le temps de commencer sa réprimande que le comte l'avais déjà interrompu.

"Oh tait toi! Je ne te paye pas pour me commander." Tout en grognant, il continuait de gribouiller sur ses travaux. 

Cette fois ce fut au tour du majordome de soupirer. Sébastian n'allait pas insister, il connaissait son maître depuis assez longtemps pour savoir à quel point il est stupide et borné. " Si vous le permettez, mon seigneur, j'irais à mes autres tâches.". Astre lui fit un geste dédaigneux de la main pour qu'il s'en aille. Le démon presque partit, se permit néanmoins de dire un dernier mots "Au faite. Vous ne me payez pas, mon seigneur." Et, à peine, il eut le temps de fermer la porte, que Astre, c'étant munit d'un quelconque dossier, se mit à lancer le projectile vers lui par colère. Bien évidemment il manqua de très loin sa cible. 

Étant maintenant seul il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Il agrippa le pont de son nez entre son pouce et son majeur. Il souffla. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux parés de cernes passèrent par ses papiers au sol, pour finalement atterrir sur son horloge. 8h00 elle indiquait. Le garçon ouvris un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une belle boîte à cigares. Il en alluma un. Sieglinde lui a dit qu'avec son asthme il ferait mieux d'éviter les cigares. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire. Il ne mourra pas de ça. 

Ses épaules étés lourdes. Elizabeth a raison, il est crevé. Mais il ne peut pas dormir, et il finit par la traiter comme une moins que rien. Mais c'est à cause de la fatigue il se dit, la faute à la fatigue, c'est toujours sa faute. Elle transforme notre corps en plomb. Elle nous jettes du sable dans les yeux. Elle forme un dôme autour de nous, et si quelqu'un y pénètre, elle nous force à nous énerver. 

Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Le comte Phantomhive se remit droit sur sa chaise. Respira une dernière fois son cigare. Plume en mains attaqua de nouveau ses papiers. Puis cria d'une voix contrôlée "Sebastian. Ramasse."

-0-

Dans les champs de la campagne anglaise, le cheval de Lady Phantomhive courrait à vive allure. Une colère ardente brûlait dans le creux de son coeur, et rendait son corps bouillant de rage. Cependant elle restait fière, la comtesse ne s'à baissera pas à des gestes brusques et large pour exprimer son désarroi. Elle resta droite sur son cheval, sa posture d'amazone de bougeant pas d'un pouce. 

Les éléments précédent s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse.  Elizabeth pensa à aller à l'orphelinat. Elle y allait au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine. Donc y rendre une visite ne serait pas bizarre. Les enfants étaient toujours tous si mignon avec elle. Ils la mettaient toujours alaises, la détendait, et l'épuisait aussi parfois. Mais seulement par leurs jeux. Ils sont vraiment adorables. 

Bien, c'est décidé. Elle irait là bas. Seulement cette fois elle n'a rien à leurs offrir. Ce serait déplacés de venir les mains vide. Sa mère la gronderait. Mais sa mère n'est pas là donc... T'en pis. 

Au bout d'une heure elle était devant l'orphelinat. Elle descendit de son cheval, la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de l'attacher. Il ne s'enfuira pas, c'est Sebastian qui l'a élevé. Et si jamais il par, Elizabeth aura juste à siffler. 

Elle toqua à la porte. Maria viens lui ouvrir. Maria c'est une femme de trente deux ans, qui travaille ici. Elle a les cheveux châtains clairs, et un certains embonpoints. Elle a un accent fort prononcer, car elle est fille de paysans. Elle est mariée depuis qu'elle à 15ans. Son mari ne fait jamais rien de ses journées à part boire, faire des paries sur des jeux stupide, et réclamer de l'argent à sa femme lorsqu'il ne la bat pas... Malgré cela elle garde toujours le sourire. Elle a 9 enfants, que des garçons la pauvre. Un peu chahuteurs mais pas méchants. Les trois aînés on trouver du travail à Londres. On ne les a pas vus depuis bien longtemps, et ne sachant pas écrire, aucune nouvelle d'eux n'ai parvenu. Le reste de ses fils aides des paysans au alentour ou des maisons de nobles, ramenant un peu d'argent à la maison. Sauf les deux derniers. Le plus grand a cinq ans, si il ne passe pas son temps ici, il le passe chez son grand père pour apprendre le métier. Le petit dernier n'a que deux ans, et celons l'orphelinat il montre des qualités exceptionnelles lorsqu'il s'agit de fuir sa mère à l'heure de sa toilette. 

Maria, voyant qui venait leurs rendre visite, fit un grand sourire "M'dame la comtesse! Comment vous allez? Venez vite rentrez." Elle se décala sur le cotée pour laissé passer la jeune femme, puis refermer la porte derrière elle. "C'est pas commun d'vous voir à cette heure la. Vous venez plutôt vers l'après-midi d'habitude. Enfin bon, on vas pas se plaindre les p'tits vous adores. Bien que maintenant c'est pas trop le moment..."

Elizabeth allait répondre, seulement une voix résonna dans le couloir. "Maria, qui était-ce?"

La susnommée, les mains sur les hanches répondit "Pas la peine d'utiliser le passé m'dame. Elle est toujours là.". La fille de paysan fit signe à la jeune femme blonde de la suivre, ainsi elles arrivèrent toute deux dans la pièce central. C'était une grande salle rectangulaire, elle servait aussi bien de salle à manger que de salon, ou salle de jeux dans certain cas. Une longue table en bois jonchait à la gauche de cette pièce, et elle était entourée de bon nombre de chaise. A droite une multitude de photos étaient posées sur une cheminée en brique, son feu était éteint, l'automne ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, mais pour l'instant le temps, bien que l'on soit en Angleterre, était assez chaud pour ne pas l'allumer. Non loin de là, un tapis kaki et blanc sales, deux fauteuils rouge sang. Et sur l'un de ses fauteuils une vieille dame, à ses côtés un landau en osier, et à ses pieds deux petits enfants, dont un est le dernier fils de Maria.

Elizabeth fut la première à la saluer "Bonjour madame Eloie."

Le regard de cette dernière se tourna lentement dans leurs direction. Voyant qui était là, elle se leva, puis fit une révérence "Madame la comtesse, c'est un plaisir de voir." Elle montra de sa main le fauteuil en face d'elle "Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.". Ceci est Madame Eloïse Eloie. Elle a 63 ans, et est maîtresse des lieux. En apparence c'est une femme maigre à la peau flétri et pâle. Son caractère n'est pas mieux. La discipline est son mots d'ordre, mais pour tout vous dire elle n'a pas totalement tord. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle a réussi sa vie. Elle est un peu trop sévère parfois, et fais peur une fois en colère. Mais Maria est là pour la calmer, donc ça va. Avant c'était son mari qui la retenait de trop gronder les enfants. Seulement il est mort il y a onze ans. Accident de travaux. Il est tombé du toit qu'il réparait. Ce fut un coup dur pour l'orphelinat. C'était un mari aimant et un vrai papa gâteau avec les enfants. Madame Eloie a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Bien que d'ordinaire elle n'est pas très souriante, à ce moment là elle l'était encore moins. Lorsqu'il est partit , elle c'est rappelée de toute les petites chose qu'il faisait pour elle... Comme enrouler une couverture autour de ses épaules lorsque la brise soufflait trop fort. Eloïse se plaint toujours d'être gelée, alors lui il faisait en sorte qu'elle n'ai pas trop froid. Mais tous ça c'est bien vite terminé. Ses deux filles aînées en furent dévastées, et son fils anéanti. Nous n'avons jamais vue Eloïse pleurer. Mais parfois lorsqu'elle regarde la photo de son défunt mari, ses yeux s'humidifie. 

Elizabeth fit comme on lui avait demandée et s'installa sur le fauteuil rouge. Enfin, pas sans jeter un coup d'œil à qui se trouvait dans le landau. "Je ne le connais pas celui là. Comment il s'appelle?" Elle demanda son visage brillant d'amour maternel.

Maria lui répondit "Le p'tit gars il nous est arrivé hier soir. Donc il a pas encore de nom."

Madame Eloie continue "Les enfants veulent l'appeler le bridé, à cause de ses yeux. Ce qui est ridicule, nous en conviendront." Elle regarda la jeune femme de haut en bas "Comptez-vous ôter vôtre chapeau madame la comtesse?" 

Elizabeth rougis d'embarras, "Oh, oui! Veuillez m'excuser..." Puis enleva vite fais son couvre chefs. "Au faite. C'est vrais qu'il n'a pas une tête normale cet enfant. Il vient d'Asie?" 

La maîtresse des lieux acquiesça "J'en ai bien peur oui. C'est bien la peine de voyager si après c'est pour abandonner ses enfants."

"Oh! Voyons m'dame ne dite pas ça. Si ça se trouve les pauves gens ils ont pas eu le choix!" Réprimanda sa seconde.

La comtesse se leva pour s'approcher du landau "Enfin bon. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être adorable. Je peux le porter?" 

"Je vous en prie." Accorda l'aînée de ses dames.

Elizabeth ne perdit pas de temps puis le pris dans ses bras. "Oh, comme il est mignon! Il est encore plus beau de près." Puis lui posa un baisé sur le front. Portant toujours précieusement le bébé elle retourna s'assoir. "La maison parait bien calme aujourd'hui. Ou son les enfants?"

Madame Eloie leva les yeux au ciel. "Ils sont punis." 

"Eh? Qu'ont-ils fait?" Questionna la jeune femme.

"Ils ont fais une bataille de polochons, m'dame." Maria, bien qu'ayant voulut garder son sérieux, ses lèvres ne purent s'empêcher de se tirer vers le haut à la mémoire. 

La maîtresse des lieux grimaça en voyant la réaction de sa subalterne "Vous ne devriez pas en rires Maria! La façon dont ils ont agis était extrêmement grossière pour de futur Lady et Gentlemen."

"Parce que vous comptez toujours en faire des gens de haute société d'eux? Pourquoi faire? Si il en font partie un jour, les gens ne feront que se moquer en apprenant leurs origines. Croyez moi! C'est bien mieux de rester dans sa case." Elle se tourna vers Elizabeth "C'est pas contre vous m'dame la comtesse, vous êtes très gentille vous, mais...

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Maria. Je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Je suis même d'accord avec toi. Les gens dans haut ne sont pas faciles. Puis mélanger trop les sociétés ce n'est pas bon. Ça apporte toujours des problèmes." Répondit sincèrement Elizabeth.

Maria se retourna vers son employeur "Vous voyez m'dame. Même la noblesse est de mon côté."

La vielle femme fronça les sourcils "Retourne à tes corvées, insolente. Être les rejetés de la société ne les autorises pas à se comporter comme des sauvages! Maintenant par."

La susnommé ronchonna, et traîna des pieds pour partir "Bien m'dame..."

"Veuillez nous excusez madame la comtesse. Nos personnes sont indignes de votre présence." Et sur ses mots elle baissa gracieusement.

"Je vous en pris madame Eloie. Cela sont des chose qui arrives. Puis je suis venue à un mauvais moment c'est tout." Elizabeth lui sourit "D'ailleurs. Que diriez-vous de George pour ce bel homme." Elle proposa, en donnant un petit bisous au bébé. 

La vielle propriétaire lui rendis son sourire "À votre convenance madame la comtesse."

"Oh, non. Il faut que tout le monde soit d'accord. Demandez si cela convient aux enfants aussi. Après tout c'est leurs nouveaux petit frère." 

"Si vous le désirez ce sera fait." 

Tout d'un coup des exclamations de joies, et des pas de course raisonnèrent dans la maison. On sentait le sol trembler sous ses pieds, et le bébé dans les bras de l'invitée se mit à pleurer de l'agitation. Bientôt 27 enfants étaient réunis autour de la comtesse pour la saluer. L'embrassant, et câlinant se qu'il avait réussi à attraper. Ils posaient mille questions à la fois, et racontaient mille chose en même temps. Elizabeth essayait de les calmer, mais elle n'était pas très douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de contrôler autant d'enfants d'un coup. Heureusement Madame Eloie était là. Elle eu juste à taper deux fois dans ses mains, et les enfants se calmèrent. "Voyons les enfants! Un peu de tenues. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes punis. Puis comment savez-vous que Madame la comtesse est là?"

Le plus grand des garçons, Rémi, répondit "C'est Maria qui nous a prévenus." 

La vielle femme soupira de désespoir. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de ricaner au spectacle. Mais changea vite fais de sujet "Eh bien! Justement les enfants nous parlions de vous."

L'un des garçons, aux cheveux extrêmement brun nommé Tom, s'exclama "Nous?"

La comtesse acquiesça. "Oui. Nous choisissions un prénom pour vôtres nouveaux petit frère."

Une petite fille aux boucles rousse s'approcha "Mais on en a déjà trouvé un. C'est le bridé." Les enfants rigolèrent autour.

Rémi parla, et ainsi stoppa les rires "Mais un vrais prénom Léa. Tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle poils de carottes."

La petite fille répondit boudeuse croisant les bras "De toute façon vous m'appelez comme ça même si j'ai un vrai prénom."

"Les enfants." Madame Eloie commençait à s'impatienter. Ils se turent à nouveaux.

La comtesse enleva une fois de plus la tension "Donc, je disais, un prénom. Et je vous propose de l'appeler George! Cela vous vas?"

Tom demanda "C'est pas un prénom trop beau pour un bébé aussi moche?" 

Un autre petit au lunette trop grande pour lui s'offusqua "C'est méchant. Toi de toute façon t'es rien qu'un pas beau. Le bébé c'est pas parce qu'il a un problème aux yeux qu'il est moche. Regarde, Lili elle a aussi des yeux tout petit, et pourtant tu-" 

Le petit Tom en question arrêta l'autre en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains "Tait toi Luca tu parle trop!" 

Elizabeth continuait de rire au singeries des enfants. C'était trop mignon et drôle à regarder. Mais elle du les arrêter "Bon! Je vous laisse y réfléchir, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Maintenant, je doit rentrer chez moi."

La réaction des petits fut tout de suite déception, et plainte. La comtesse se leva pour aller reposer le bébé dans son landau. Et elle venait à peine de poser le bébé, que un déchirement de tissus si fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit. Et c'était vers une petite fille toute blonde dont les cheveux étaient tressées, qui avait provoquée ce son. Dans ses mains elle tenait le chapeau d'Elizabeth, la voilette était presque complètement déchirée. 

Ce qui ne ravie pas Madame Eloie "Oh, Jane! Venait ici tout de suite." La petit fille obéi, mais avec peur. "Vous avez vue ce que vous avez fait." Elle lui arracha le chapeau des mains puis frappa les fesses de la criminel. "Vous serrez privez de repas. Au coins!". La petite Jane pleurait et allez y aller, mais la comtesse la stoppa.

"Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de s'emporter pour si peu. Des chapeaux comme celui là j'en ai plein." Elle offrit son mouchoir en tissu à la petite fille, puis pris doucement son haut de forme des mains de la maîtresse des lieux. Elle enleva ce qui restait de la voilette. Le tissu du chapeau s'en retrouva légèrement abîmé, mais ce n'était pas grave. "Voilà. Comme neuf!" Elle le posa sur la tête de Léa. "D'ailleurs je vous en fait cadeau. C'est pour m'excuser d'être venue sans présent cette fois."

De sa plus belle voix de gentlemen Rémi répondit "Mais votre simple présence est un cadeau Madame." Puis fit une profonde révérence. Cela détendit l'atmosphère, et tout le monde rigola. 

"Merci Monsieur Rémi. Mais maintenant je dois vraiment y aller." Elle fit elle même une belle révérence. Et pris le chemin vers la porte. 

Seulement Madame Eloie la rattrapa. "Attendez, Madame la comtesse. Vous ne pouvez pas partir tête nue." Elle lui tendis un canotier "Tenait c'est l'un des miens. Il ne sied guère à quelqu'un de vôtre rang. Mais cela gardera la modestie. Je vous pris de le prendre Madame la comtesse."

Elizabeth lui sourit "Et moi je vous pris de le garder. Ma modestie s'en tirera très bien."

La vielle femme commença à balbutier "Mais, Madame-". Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la comtesse était déjà sur son cheval.

"Ne vous en faites pas Madame Eloie. Il n'y a jamais personne là où je galop. Et si par mégarde il y a quelqu'un, je serais seulement une noble femme ayant perdus son chapeau." Sur cette dernière phrase elle s'en alla à vive allure.

Maria venait de sortir, et s'installa au côté de sa dame. "Elle a de la chance M'dame la comtesse. Moi j'aurais fais une chose pareille, mon mari il m'aurait directement fouetter." 

-o- 

Elizabeth venait d'arriver au manoir. Mey-rin l'accueillit "Bon retour Madame. Oh! Mais où est votre chapeau."

"Je l'ai donné aux enfants de l'orphelinat." Elle prit les mains de sa servante "Oh, Mey-rin tu aurais dû être là. Il y a un nouveau petit et il est tellement mignon! Même si il est asiatique." La comtesse retira ses gants. "Fait moi couler un bain, Mey-rin." 

La tireuse d'élite s'amusait de voir sa maîtresse aussi heureuse. Puis elle se rappela de quelque chose. "Au faite, Madame!" Elle fouilla dans ses poches puis en sortie une lettre "Cette lettre est arrivée pour vous. C'est de la par des Jumelles Rosemary." Elizabeth pris la lettre, et Mey-rin sans alla préparer ce que sa maîtresse lui avait demandée.

La comtesse ouvrit la lettre. Puis lit.

Chère Elizabeth Phantomhive. (Comme ce nom vous vas bien ma chère.)

Elizabeth roula ses yeux avec un sourire.

Notre tendre grand frère Léon, est rentré hier matin de son long voyage au Japon. Nous avons alors décidé d'organiser une petite réception, cette après-midi, où il pourra nous conter ses aventures. Bien évidemment, vous qui nous connaissez trop bien, s'avons que vous ne manqueriez pour rien au monde, un après-midi entre amis préparée à la dernière minute.  
Venez juste avant que quatre heures ne sonne ma chère. Sinon tu rateras le début de l'histoire. Et si ton mari n'est pas trop occupé à jouer les solitaires, propose lui de venir.  
Nous t'embrassons. 

De la par des soeurs Rosemary Anna et Louise. 

Elizabeth sourit mais d'un sourire triste. Elle, elle allait y aller c'est sûr. Mais Astre... Bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, elle tenta tout de même sa chance. La comtesse venait d'arriver devant son bureau. Elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien. Elizabeth se permit d'entrer. Le bureau était vide. Elle soupira.

"Vous cherchez smile Madame? Dit Emily."

La comtesse se retourna légèrement surprise "Oh! Snake! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver." Son regard passa du valet au serpent sur son épaule "Oui, Emily. Je cherche Astre. Tu sais où il est? C'est rare de le voir quitter son bureau. Puis il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui."

"La reine la quémandée. Dit Emily." 

"Ah... Très bien... Merci." Elle s'en alla vers sa chambre, déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elizabeth même si elle savait qu'il aurait dit non. Aurait aimée qu'il soit là, et que pour une fois il dise oui. Ainsi, ils y seraient allés. Tout les deux. Même si au finale il finirait juste par chuchoter des phrases pleine de sarcasme à son oreille. Mais elle veut les entendre, elle, ses phrases. Souvent elles sont pleine de sens et drôle. Juste l'imaginer les dires... Ce n'est pas drôle...


	3. Ch 2

-x-

Elizabeth était dans son bain. Son esprit absent du monde réel. Elle rêvait? Non. Pensait? Non plus. Les yeux de la comtesse étaient plongés dans le néant. Ça peut sembler absurde. Mais c'était vrai. Cela faisait une heure que son corps inerte croupissait dans l'eau savonneuse. L'eau était devenu froide. Ses lèvres s'en retrouvaient d'une couleur violette, et ses mains flétris par l'humidité. Si ce n'était pour sa faible respiration on aurait pu la croire morte. 

Un profond chagrin abritait son cœur. Mais Elizabeth ne pleurerait pas non. Elle ne pleurerait plus. C'est finis les larmes. C'est pour les enfants gâtés. Elle est une adulte. Puis de toute façon, elle n'est pas vraiment triste. Sa situation est parfaite. Elle a un mari avec une condition élevé. De belles robes, des bijoux resplendissant, des chaussures à la dernière mode. Le manoir est spacieux et bien décoré. Les jardins sont fleuris et Finny y a installé une balançoire à sa demande. On lui laisse faire toute les activités qu'elle veux. Elle ne manque pas d'amis. Et pour couronner le tout, les serviteurs de la maison son excellent à leur travail et toujours gentille avec elle. Elle est très heureuse dans sa vie de tout les jours. Alors elle ne se plaindra pas. Seulement, elle s'inquiète pour celui qu'elle aime...

Dans le manoir calme, d'un coup l'agitation se fit ressentir. Des bruits de  pas rapide résonnaient sur le carrelage. Cela éveilla la jeune comtesse de sa torpeur momentanée. Elle s'extirpa de la baignoire, puis enfila, sans attendre, sa robe de chambre à manches bouffantes de coton rose pâle décoré de ruban en soi. Elizabeth couru en dehors de la salle de bain, l'obligeant à passer par le dressing, pour finalement atterrir dans sa chambre et celle de son mari. En parlant de ce dernier, il se trouvait justement ici. À la vue de son époux elle se sentit frappée par les remords. Sa colère de se matin, celons elle, était à présent inexpliquée.

Le comte ne daigna pas tourner son regard vers sa femme. Son œil bleu cobalt concentré sur les lignes que sa majesté la reine lui avait adressée. Il relisait. 

Mon cher enfant. 

Bien le bonjour! Comment ce passe votre mariage? Doit ton attendre de futur petit Phantomhive? 

Astre soupira pour enlever sa gêne causé par l'humour de la reine. 

Par ailleurs, en parlant de progéniture. J'ai un très bonne ami à moi qui n'a pas eu de nouvel de son fils depuis trois mois déjà. Je serais bien allez lui rendre visite moi même, seulement ma santé ce fais de plus en plus fragile. J'espérais que vous pourriez y aller à ma place. Emmener donc la jeune Sullivan avec vous. Je suis sûr que de la compagnie féminine lui feras le plus grand bien.   
Voici l'endroit où on l'a vu pour la dernière fois. Faites bonne route.

Sa majesté royale la reine Victoria.

De l'enveloppe le jeune homme en sortit quatre billet. Il les regarda, apparemment il devait partir dans quatre heure pour Liverpool. Il fronça les sourcils, il pensa à ce moment là que la reine avait décidément une gestion du temps bien différente du communs des mortels. Concentré sur son organisation pour la journée, le comte ne remarqua sa femme que lorsqu'elle toussa pour attirer son attention. 

Légèrement gênée elle lui adressa un sourire. Puis parla "Astre... Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait ce matin. Je n'était pas à ma place..."

Son aimé lui offris le même sourire "Ce n'est rien. Je suis également allé trop loin dans certain de mes propos.". Il lui tourna le dos, puis sonna la cloche pour faire venir Sébastien. Elizabeth se risqua à faire un pas en avant pour avoir une étreinte signant l'arrêt de leur querelle. Cependant elle se rappela que son mari les avaient en horreur, alors la jeune femme rétracta lentement ses bras. 

Sébastien entra, et salua "Vous m'avez appelez, mon seigneur."

"Oui. Prépare mes affaires pour au moins un moi ou plus. Je ne sais combien de temps je passerai sur cette missions. Et préviens Snake aussi, il viens."

"Bien mon seigneur." Et sûr ses mots il repartit aussi majestueusement qu'il était arrivé. 

Astre posa la lettre sur le lit et partit fouiller sa table de chevet. Le papier exposé, la comtesse se permit de se rapprocher pour le lire. Elle rougie à la notions d'enfant, mais un seul passage en particulier la stoppa. Sullivan. Elizabeth a beau entretenir une bonne amitié avec cette dernière, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être perturber. Son mari allé passer, elle ne sais combien de temps, seul, en compagnie d'une autre femme de bonne société. Pour elle ce n'était pas possible alors elle déclara "Je viens aussi!"

Le comte se retourna tout de suite les yeux grand écarquiller, et demanda "Pardon?"

La tête haute elle répondit "Tu m'as bien entendu. Je viens."

Toujours effaré il la questionna "Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement tout de même?"

"Je suis on ne peu plus sérieuse, mon cher ami." Après cette phrase Elizabeth se mit derrière son paravent et ôta sa robe de chambre. "Appel Mey-rin veut-tu."

Astre tira la cloche à nouveau, puis continua d'exprimer ses pensés "Soi raisonnable enfin. Là où je vais n'est pas un endroit pour toi."

Elle ricana sous son souffle "Rentre visite à un ami de la reine à Liverpool? Ô oui, comme cela doit être dangereux. Accompagné de Sieglinde qui plus est..."

À l'entente du prénom de l'allemande il soupira. Ça y est. Il avait compris pourquoi elle voulait à ce point venir.

Mey-rin venait d'entrée dans la chambre "Vous m'avez appelez mon seigneur?" Astre montra d'un air lassé le paravent. La servante se dirigea sans protester vers la direction indiquer. Une fois qu'elle vis sa maîtresse nue, elle se précipita toute suite d'aller cherchée les sous vêtements de cette dernière. Mey-rin reviens et aida la comtesse à les enfiler.

Le jeune homme, toujours présent, inspira et expira lentement. Une fois sûr qu'il était plus calme, il se remit à parler d'une voix douce et contrôlé "Lizzy. Je comprend ton inquiétude. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu sais comment je suis..."

Elizabeth toujours peu sûr rétorqua "La reine a demandée une présence féminine! Je pourrai très bien remplacer Sieglinde..."

Le comte lui répondit "Elizabeth... Ce que la reine veux ce n'est pas une femme. Mais un médecin. Je pourrai te traduire toute la lettre si il le faut..." Puis en murmurant il rajouta "Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'apprécierais."

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'abaissèrent, puis elle soupira avant de reprendre "Bien... Vas y... " Une pause. "Retourne toi s'il te plait." Il fit comme demandé et son dos fit face au paravent. La comtesse sortit à pas de velours de sa cachette. Puis lentement elle entoura la poitrine de son mari de ses bras et posa sa tête entre le creux de ses omoplates. Astre, au geste, se crispa. Dans une tentative de montrer son soutient et son affection il tapota, d'une façon peu tendre, les mains de sa femme. Elizabeth prit à peine compte de ce geste.  Elle resserra son emprise, enfonça plus profondément son visage, pris une grande inspiration, puis d'un coup couru se cacher à nouveau derrière le paravent. Et d'une voix peu joyeuse, mais pleine de sincérité dit "Bonne chance pour cette mission, Astre... J'attendrai ton retour." Le comte lança un dernier regard attendrit vers le paravent, puis d'un pas décidé s'en alla. 

Elizabeth vérifia gracieusement si ses joues avaient été humide, et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle les sentis sans eau. La jeune femme régula un cour instant sa respiration, puis se tourna vers Mey-rin "Apportez moi une de mes robes d'après midi. Je dinerai ici, et irais chez les Rosemary pour 15 heure."

La servante demanda "Une préférence pour la couleur, Madame?" 

D'une voix basse la comtesse acquiesça "Oui. Bleu ciel."

-0-

Astre, accompagné de Sieglinde, se trouvait dans sa voiture allant vers Londres pour prendre le prochain train qui les amènerai à Liverpool. Sébastien conduisais et Snake était à ses côtés. La jeune Allemande parlait au comte, mais il semblait décidé à ne faire rien d'autre que de regarder par la fenêtre. Sullivan l'ayant bien évidemment remarquée, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de parler. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle essayait de le faire réagir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait parlée de science, philosophie, sex. Tout ce qu'une bonne jeune fille anglaise ne devrait jamais dire. Pourtant, pas une seule fois il n'a sourcillé. Il n'y a que Sébastien qui a toqué à la cabine pour lui dire d'arrêter de proclamer ses obscénités. 

Pendant un moment l'allemande se tut. Elle soupira, puis sans aucun tact demanda gracieusement "Bon! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Elizabeth a refusée que tu-" Sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait déclarer, Astre c'était empressé de lui couvrir la bouche.

Les joues rouges, et les yeux perçant il dit "Vous pouvez raconter toutes les immondices et horreurs que vous voulez, mais pas si le prénom de ma femme s'y trouve." Pour montrer son accord elle leva les mains en l'air, et lui dit du regard qu'elle se rendait. À ce geste le comte retira sa main, s'assit convenablement, et lissa son costume espérant faire disparaître le comportement brusque qu'il a put avoir. 

Sieglinde le dévisagea d'un air taquin, puis continua de parler "C'est la deuxième phrase que tu m'adresse aujourd'hui. La première était: Bonjour, dépêchez-vous nous n'avons pas le temps." Elle prit quelque seconde de pause. Et repris posément "Chercherais-tu à me séduire par hasard?" La réponse du jeune homme fut de lui donner un magnifique regard où l'on pouvait distinctement y lire meurt. À cela elle se donna une attitude attendrit, puis posa sa main sur la sienne. "Voyons Astre. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons. Cela créerait la ruine entre nos deux familles!"

Le comte extirpa violemment sa main, avant d'écarter Sieglinde dédaigneusement avec sa canne. "Reculez Sullivan...reculez..." Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien derrière les mots de l'allemande. Seulement, d'habitude les blagues de ce genre ne le faisait pas beaucoup rire, mais en ce moment encore moins.

La scientifique s'enfonça d'une façon non gracieuse dans la banquette, puis continua "Allons, mon amant préféré. Dit tout à Sulli." 

Astre lui donna un regard blasé pour la énième fois en 30 minutes. "Vous voulez vraiment savoir?" Elle battit des cils et répondit avec un petit oui. À ce moment là il arbora un faux sourire "À vrai dire, tout d'abord, vous êtes très mal assise. Ensuite, vous parlez comme un Homme ayant vécu à Whitechapel. Après, vous m'exaspérez. Et pour finir, je remet en question les méthodes de Sébastien en ce qui concerne l'éducation."

Malgré toute ses reproches le visage taquin de Sieglinde ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. "Je comprend. Vue comment il ta apprit à dansé. On se demande pourquoi il est encore là."

Le comte se renfrogna et souffla d'une façon peu élégante. Ce à quoi, Sébastien toqua à nouveau sur la cabine pour lui reprocher ses manières. Et parce-qu'il est maintenant un adulte et une personne mature, il souffla encore plus fort, avant de s'affaler, les bras croisés, au fond de la banquette. Ce à quoi l'allemande ne put s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque qu'il était très mal installé.

-0-

Elizabeth venait d'arrivée au manoir des Rosemary. Elle descendit de sa voiture et fut accueilli par un valet et le majordome de la maison. "Bonjour Madame la comtesse." Il vit une révérence. "Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît." Ils arrivèrent dans le halle d'entré, le valet se permit de prendre l'ombrelle et le chapeau de la jeune femme. 

Puis une demoiselle au cheveux chocolat, vêtu élégamment de vert pâle et de dentelle, se jeta dans les bras de l'invitée "Elizabeth! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir!"

Madame Phantomhive rigola, oubliant les malheurs de sa journée. Elle lui rendit son étreinte "Moi aussi, Anna." 

Elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, la brunette repris "Vous êtes la première arrivée." La demoiselle pris la comtesse par la main "Comme toujours, bien évidemment!" Puis elles entamèrent une marche vers le salon "Je vois que monsieur n'a pas daigné venir."

Elizabeth baissa les yeux légèrement honteuse "Il est en voyage d'affaire. Vous m'en voyez désolée..."

Anna lui sourit "Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez pour ça, voyons! Les hommes travaille, c'est comme ça. Et le vôtre plus que tout autre. Alors ce n'est pas grave. Souriez! Nous serons juste entre amis proches... Oh! Et il y a James aussi." La blonde, après cette déclaration, regarda son ami avec interrogations. Elle connaissais bien un James, mais il est en Afrique du sud, depuis trois ans déjà, pour affaire.

La comtesse allait demander, seulement elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elles venaient d'arriver à leur destination. "On parle de moi? J'espère que c'est plus en bien que mal." Un homme, d'environ une vingtaine d'année, venait de prendre la parole. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, cours et bouclés. Ses pupilles était d'une couleur noisette si clair qu'on aurait puent les croire d'or. Pourtant habillé convenablement, cela n'avait rien pour cacher sa silhouette bien sculptée. Tout son être était charmant. 

Anna rigola "Eh bien. Si vous voulez tout savoir. Nous racontions les pires horreurs sur vous!"

Avec un sourire en coin il répondit "Enfin Mesdemoiselles, cela n'est pas digne de futur lady de propager des racontars."

"Vous vous méprenez mon cher ami. La jeune femme que vous voyez ici." La brunette montra gracieusement de sa main Elizabeth "N'est plus une demoiselle. Elle c'est mariée il y a peu au comte Phantomhive."

L'homme pris la main droite de l'invité et lui fit un baise main* "Enchanté madame la comtesse Phantomhive. Je me prénomme James Connor. Je suis archéologues et médecin à mes heures perdus."

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. Connor n'est pas vraiment un nom qu'une personne de bonne famille porterait. Néanmoins dans sa bonne éducation, elle lui offrit un sourire "Je suis la comtesse Elizabeth Phantomhive. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." 

"Bien maintenant que les présentations son faites. Laissé moi féliciter une bonne amie, pour le mariage auquel je n'ai pu assister." Un jeune homme à l'allure svelte, au cheveux brun lissé, et à la moustache élégamment retroussée, porté une jolie boîte rectangulaire en vernie rouge. 

La femme blonde sourit tout de suite. "Oh, Léon. Vous n'auriez pas dut. Vous êtes trop aimable." Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui admirant la boîte et n'osant la toucher.

"Au contraire Lizzy. Il ne l'est pas assez." Une demoiselle pareille à Anna, assise sur un canapé, venait de parler. La seule différence entre les deux était que la robe de celle ci était jaune poussin. 

Toute les têtes se retournèrent vert elle. Alors le propriétaire du domaine parla "Tu ne comprend juste pas l'art. Toi qui aimais le dessin. Je pensais que tu aurais aimée. Enfin demandé à une femme d'interpréter des choses pour lesquels elle n'a pas été créé. Le voyage m'avait rendu fou d'espérer." 

"Louise! Léon! Vous n'allez pas recommencer!" Anna rouspéta. 

La comtesse alla s'asseoir à côté de la deuxième soeur et sur un ton d'humour dit "Que vous a t'il rapporté pour que vous soyez autant de mauvaise humeur?"

"Ce qui m'embête ce n'est plus son gribouillis. Ce son ses propos." La jumelle répondit.

Elizabeth paru déroutée "Je vois mal Léon dire quelque chose au point de vous offenser."

La demoiselle en jaune soupira "Vous êtes aussi aveugle que les autres."

Anna s'exclama "Et toi si tu arrêtais de baser ta vis sur de vieux événements fou Français, ton hystérie se soignerai mieux!" 

Louise se leva outrée. "Je soigne cela comme je peux! Et tu le sais. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à certain de ses fous que nos médecins ne se torde plus les poignées pour aider nombre de femme dans mon cas!" 

Les deux soeurs continuèrent de se chamailler, ne faisant plus attention à leurs invités. Elizabeth était très embarrassée par la situation. Elle n'avait jamais vue les jumelles Rosemary être si en colère l'une contre l'autre. Léon semblait être dans la même situation qu'elle, et James en était déjà à son deuxième verre de whisky prêtant à peine attention à leurs mots. 

Finalement ce qui arrêta la bataille fut l'arrivé de deux autre invités que le majordome annonça. "Monsieur Gregory Violet. Et Monsieur Ches-"

"Cheslock!" La comtesse coupa enjouée à l'idée de passer un moment avec un ami de son frère. Elle c'était levée pour une étreinte, mais il la stoppa.

"Doucement. Je ne suis pas votre frère." Il grogna.

"Ou-oui. Bien sûr... Veuillez m'excuser." Elle lui offrit un sourire gêné. Et avec un empressement extrême et peu de délicatesse il lui fit un baise main, juste pour la politesse. Gregory en fit de même mais d'une façon plus lasse.

Les heures passèrent et la bonne humeur été au rendez-vous. Léon racontât comment était le Japon, et expliqua comment il avait rencontré James. Sans surprise durant l'histoire on appris qu'il était Américain.   
Au début Elizabeth se demandait pourquoi Gregory et Cheslock était parmi les invités. À part les quelques soirées avec Edward elle ne les avait pas beaucoup vue sortir. Et avait plutôt compris qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop la compagnie. Mais lorsqu'elle entendu parler des peintures et des instruments orientaux la comtesse ne se posa plus de question et ricana d'elle même.

-x-  
Merci d'avoir lut. J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire.


	4. Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'avais oubliée de poster ici !  
> Je suis désolée......

-x-

La comtesse Phantomhive était dans sa voiture. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était tombée, cependant les étoiles ne sont pas encore arrivées. Elle rentrait chez elle. Dans son grand manoir vide. Ce n'est pas qu'il y ai beaucoup de vie habituellement, mais son amour non là, la jeune femme se sentait encore plus seule. 

Elle soupira. Elizabeth avait aimée la compagnie de ses amis, seulement elle se serait bien passée d'y aller. En ce moment elle n'avait le coeur à rien. 

La voiture s'arrêta. Et Finny viens ouvrir la porte à sa maîtresse. "Nous sommes arrivés, Madame." Puis il l'aida a descendre. 

"Finny, transporte ses deux boîtes dans ma chambre." Elle ordonna d'une voix fatiguée. C'était son cadeau de mariage et celui de son mari offert par Léon. Elle se força à faire un petit sourire "Et dit à Mey-rin de m'apporter mon repas dans ma chambre. Je suis exténuée, mais je meurs de faim."  Après avoir donnée ses commandes la comtesse se dirigea vers ses appartements, puis elle alla dans la penderie. Normalement elle aurait appelée de l'aide pour se déshabiller, cependant elle voulait éviter toute conversation possible d'arriver. 

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à se dévêtir n'ayant pas pour habitude de le faire elle même. Mais, elle y arriva. Et la simple pensée d'avoir réussi à enlever son corset toute seule la fit légèrement sourire. Une fois sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre enfilée, Elizabeth alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse, de là elle commença à enlever les épingles qui retenait ses cheveux. Dans le reflet de son miroir, elle put voir un plateau de nourriture posé sur son lit et les deux boîtes s'asseyant sur un des canapés de leurs chambre. Pour le moment elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, puis continua à débarrasser son chignon des épingles. Ses cheveux maintenant libérés de leurs prises, la comtesse les brossa doucement, chantant une vieille mélodie. 

-0-

Le train en direction de Liverpool grondait et sifflet. Même en première classe on arrivait à distinguer le cracha noir épouvantable de la bête. Les cages se secouaient et le verre des vitres vibrait. Impossible de se reposer correctement se disait le jeune homme au cache œil. Il soupira, la nuit était froide. C'était le plus mauvais train qu'il ai jamais pris. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être dans les couvertures chaudes et moelleuses de son lit en ce moment. En repensant à ses draps une odeur familière lui vain à l'esprit. Une douce odeur de fruit et de fleur qui c'était imprégnée sur la literie au fil du temps. Une odeur agréable et apaisante. Astre respira à un rythme posé essayant de garder ce parfum dans son esprit. Mais il sortit de sa méditation lorsque le bruit disgracieux et incessant de ronflement de son coéquipier imposé devenait plus fort que le rugissement de la machine mécanique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le regard du comte se tourna vers Sieglinde. Son corps était avachi sur le fauteuil et contre la fenêtre. Ses jambes légèrement écarté. Sa tête était en arrière laissant sa bouche grande ouverte et un filait de bave coulant jusqu'à son cou. Vision dégoûtante et écœurant, digne d'un ogre pensa le jeune homme. 

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et puis rentra. C'était le majordomes avec des couvertures. "Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous réchauffer mon seigneur." Michaelis en installa une sur les genoux de son maître puis se tourna vers la jeune allemande. Il la regarda pendant une minute soupirant de désespoir face à sa conduite. Sébastien sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le menton du médecin. Il la réinstalla convenablement puis recouvrit son corps avec la couverture restante. Son travail pour l'instant achevé il s'assit sur la même banquet que le jeune comte qu'il servait. 

Les minutes se faisaient longues, mais heureusement pour eux Liverpool n'était plus si loin. 

-0-

Snake se trouvait dans le wagon à bagage. Les bagages simple ne l'intéressait pas, cela c'était ses amis qui s'en occupait. Lui il fouillait et crochetait les grandes caisses en bois accrochés solidement avec des cordes pour qu'elles ne tombes pas. La plupart avait des meubles, ou semblaient en avoir. Elles avaient un double fond, que si on soulevait, des jambes et des bras d'enfant si trouvait. Les membres était emballés dans du lin blanc, recouvert de sel, et entouré de lilas. 

Snake écrit son rapport sur un petit bout de papier puis le noua au cou de Oscar. Le serpent passa par un conduit d'aération, sortant ainsi de la vue de son maître. Le valet voyant que son message allait bien être retranscrit se remit à chercher. 

-0-

Le comte était somnolent à présent. Ses oreilles s'étant habitués aux bruits parasite, il était plus facile de se détendre. Seulement il sortit bien vite de sa transes lorsqu'une masse verte lui tomba dessus. Dans sa panique, il cria et envoya l'animal valser du revers de sa mains. 

Sébastien retient son rire, et ramassa le reptile "Calmez-vous mon seigneur. Ce n'est que Oscar." Le serpent après cette accueille peu chaleureux grognait après Astre.

Le jeune homme pris une longue respiration et d'une façon incertaine s'excusa auprès de l'être vert "Hum... Oui...euh...désolé. Je suppose." 

Le majordome détacha le bout de papier accroché à Oscar puis le tendis à son maître. Le comte le pris et y lu.

Caisse en bois. Meuble. Double fond. Bras, jambe enfant. Lilas, lin, sel.

Astre donna le papier à son majordome "Brûle le." Et son serviteur s'exécuta. Il posa sa main vers le serpent, signe que le jeune homme attendais que le reptile monte. Une fois Oscar sur son bras il chuchota près de lui "Tu diras à Snake de laisser l'un de vous dans une des caisses. Une fois la caisse arrivée à destination, celui envoyé nous retrouvera grâce à l'odorat. Mais si la caisse commence à trop s'éloigner, au point qu'il ne pourra plus nous retrouver après, il devra rebrousser chemin tout de suite." Le serpent l'écouta jusqu'à la fin, puis reparti par là où il était venu. 

Le comte soupira, et resta affaissé sur son siège. Plusieurs minute passèrent dans le silence. Les rouages de la machine ne perdant pas leurs objectif. Puis doucement, se glissant à l'horizon dans le brouillard de la nuit, la ville commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. 

Le jeune homme, à l'apparition de leur destinations, trouva qu'il serait de bon ton de réveiller son partenaire maintenant. Alors, du bout de sa canne il se décida à secouer négligemment son ami. Sébastien lui donna un regard noir pour ses mauvaises manières, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Comme Sieglinde ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller, cela l'agaça et il grogna. Puis avec une délicatesse qui reflétait ses manières de Gentleman en ce moment même, Astre lui asséna un coup de pied dans les chevilles. A la douleur la jeune fille se réveilla tout de suite. Grimaçant et frottant l'endroit martyrisé l'allemande lui dit "Tu sais très bien que je suis sensible près des pieds. Où est passé votre chère étiquette anglaise Phantomhive?"

"Quelque part en train de moisir avec votre élégance." Il répondit d'un ton neutre.

Elle ronchonna, tira la langue comme si elle avait toujours onze ans, puis au bout d'un moment, le regardant droit dans les yeux, Sieglinde lui demanda "Eh bien. Pourquoi m'avoir éveillée, mon cher?"

"Tout d'abord, nous somme bientôt arrivé. Ensuite, il y a une discussion que nous devons avoir avant de descendre de ce train." Il déclara posément. 

"Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé lorsque nous étions dans ta calèche?" Questionna le jeune médecin.

D'un air blasé il lui dit "Tout simplement parce-que je n'avais pas envi de vous parler. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai toujours pas l'envi. Mais bon... pour la couronne... vous savez... il faut savoir faire, je dirais même plus se forcer à faire des choses contraignante." 

D'un ton plat elle acquiesça "Je vois..." 

Le comte pris une profonde inspiration "Parfait! Bien. Revenons en à l'essentiel... Vous accorderez, que deux personne dont les noms son connus dans toute l'Angleterre pour être un scientifique allemand fou et un vendeur de jouet plus le chien de la reine, se promenant côte à côte à Liverpool capital industrielle, est plus que louche et alerterait n'importe qui avec un peu de bon sens."

Sieglinde acquiesça "Personnellement je pense que le problème c'est toi." Un silence passa, et le majordome se retenait de rire. "Je veux dire: lorsque tu vas quelque part l'endroit devient automatiquement louche. C'est pas parce qu'on est tout les deux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Par exemple, quand tu vas te coucher, ton lit deviens louche par intérim." Astre ne dit toujours pas un mots et semblait fortement vouloir en finir. Puis l'allemande repris "Mais sinon, jusque là ton raisonnement est juste. Continue je t'en prie."

Astre souffla à nouveaux "Bien. Dans ce cas pour éviter toute interrogation de la part d'autrui. Nous nous ferrons passer pour un couple de riche commerçant de tissus, qui cherche à exporter ses marchandises plus rapidement et facilement. Ainsi nous avons choisie la magnifique ville qu'est Liverpool pour nous aider!" après cette déclaration, le comte redoutait les remarques et blagues de mauvais goût que son partenaire allait lui sortir.

Et comme il s'y attendait, Sieglinde lui offrir un regard se voulant séducteur "Mais bien sûr, Honey." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil "Qu'elle est notre nom, mon amour."

Le jeune homme la regarda avec irritation et dégoût "Andrew... Nous serons les Andrew. Sophie Andrew et Mark Andrew."

"Mmmmmh parfait." Elle s'exclama avec un sourire taquin.

-0-

Une fois le train arrêtée, le chien de garde de la reine et sa suite descendirent en direction d'un hôtel. Sieglinde avait du retourner sur son fauteuil roulant ce qui s'en suivis de tout un tas de plainte, que le comte s'efforçait à ne pas prendre en compte. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Astre demanda une chambre pour lui et le médecin, puis une chambre pour ses serviteurs.

Les pièces où le jeune homme et l'allemande allaient cohabiter, étaient assez modeste pour leur rang. Le sol était en parquet, les murs tapissés avec des motifs à la mode, et les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de rideau en velours vert sapin. Il y avait un lit pour deux avec deux table de chevet de chaque côtés, une commode, puis une coiffeuse. Sur le mur de gauche il y avait une porte en bois vernis qui les reliaient à une salle de bain. Pour compléter le tout, un lustre à quatre fleur perché au plafond, et un petit tableaux impressionnistes décoratif accroché sur le mur portant vers le couloir.

Sieglinde profita de l'espace libre de la chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ensuite elle s'étala sur le lit avec un bruit que le comte classa de disgracieux. Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en faire de même. Le voyage l'avait exténué. Il était à présent 5h00 du matin, et ils n'avaient plus que 3h avant de se lever et inspecter la ville. Ce jour fit l'une des rare fois où le garçon n'eu aucun mal à s'endormir. 

-0-

Sur le manoir Phantomhive le soleil c'était levé depuis 4h déjà.

Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures moelleuses et chaudes, la comtesse du domaine ne voulait plus sortir de son lit. Respirant doucement, son visage enfoncé dans les coussins, Elizabeth était déjà réveiller depuis au moins deux heure. Mey-rin lui avait servie le petit déjeuné, et elle l'avait manger avec plaisir. Seulement sachant qu'elle n'aurait rien d'important dans la journée, la jeune femme ne voyait pas l'utilité de se lever. Encore plus lorsque son lit était si confortable. Puis Mey-rin vain toquer à sa porte. La comtesse gémit de la gêne occasionnée, néanmoins elle se redressa sur son matelas, et de sa plus belle voix lui dit "Entrée." 

La servante s'exécuta, et parla avec un sourire "Votre frère est venue vous rendre visite Madame."

À ses mots Elizabeth s'égaya. Elle poussa ses couvertures aussi vite que possible et se mit à courir or de sa chambre. Du haut des escaliers du hall d'entrée elle aperçu son frère. "Edward!" Elle cria pleine de joie. Le susnommé se retourna vers elle, lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et tandis ses bras vers elle. La jeune femme descendit rapidement les escaliers puis sauta dans les bras de son frère. "Tu m'avais manquée." Elle lui déclara. 

Sans lâcher l'étreinte il lui répondit "Toi aussi tu m'as manqué." Puis il la regarda "Mais, tu n'es pas habillée?"

La comtesse s'enleva de ses bras, et le visage légèrement rouge de honte lui dit "J'ai peut-être un peu traînée au lit. Un peu..."

Le marquis rigola "Tu as de la chance que mère ne soit pas là." Comme signe de le garder secret, Elisabeth mit son doigt devant sa bouche en ricanant. Ils continuèrent de rire dans une complicité fraternelle avant que l'homme blond ne recommence à parler "Cheslock m'a dit que tu étais chez les Rosemary hier. Cela c'est bien passé?"

La jeune femme perdu un peu son sourire, mais continua tout de même "Oui, oui. Tout c'est bien passé."

Edward remarqua son changement d'attitude. Il savait que la relation de sa sœur avec Astre c'était dégradée. À chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, c'est lui qu'elle appelait. Il la reprit dans ses bras puis lui dit "Tu veux que j'aille frapper Phantomhive?"

La comtesse ricana "Comment peux tu en arriver à la conclusion que c'est lui qui est en faute pour mon mal-être maintenant?"

Le marquis répondit "Parce-que lorsque tu es morose c'est toujours sa faute. C'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas accompagnée chez les Rosemary que tu es triste!" Cette fois c'est lui qui s'enleva de l'étreinte "D'ailleurs où est-il?"

Elizabeth soupira "Partit en mission pour la reine." 

L'homme blond la regarda avec peine. La voir aussi démunis lui brisais le cœur. Surtout si la cause de cette tristesse était son beau-frère. Puis il lui donna une dernière étreinte et lui proposa ceci "Que dirais-tu de faire du cheval? Le temps est magnifique aujourd'hui! Puis nous pourrions faire de l'escrime après. Tu veux?" 

La jeune femme sourie, lui déposa un baisé sur la joue et dit "Tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde." Puis elle commença à remonter les escaliers. "Attend dans le salon. Je vais me préparer."

-o-

Cela faisait un moment que Monsieur Midford et Madame Phantomhive étaient sortis, leur chevaux aux galops dans la campagne anglaise. Ils ont fais la course trois fois. La première fois Elizabeth à gagnée. La deuxième fois ce fut Edward. Et comme à la troisième fois ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir qui l'avait remporté le marquis laissa le point à sa sœur. Ils avaient également croisés quelque paysans du domaine Phantomhive. Alors naturellement, ils les saluèrent. La promenade se déroulait bien, et la comtesse avait oubliée ses soucis. 

Le sentier qu'il venait d'entamer commença à se diriger vers la forêt. Sans tarder la jeune femme lança comme défis qu'elle arriverait avant lui au bois. Son frère la rattrapa vite, mais commença à ralentir lorsqu'il entendus crié. 

"Marquis Midford." Appela-t-on encore. 

Et c'est la que plus loin dans la forêt il vit deux personne. Dont une qu'il connaissait très bien. "Baron Rosemary! Comment allez-vous?" Les deux finir par se rejoindre et s'arrêtèrent pour se saluer.

"Bien, et vous?" Il demanda poliment.

"À merveille, je vous remercie." Edward regarda le deuxième homme "Et qui est votre ami?"

Léon allait répondre, cependant Elizabeth arriva "Léon, James! Quelle plaisir de vous revoir."

Les deux gentlemans appelé saluèrent de leurs chapeaux. "Le plaisir est pour nous Madame la comtesse." ce permit de répondre James.

L'homme brun commenta "Eh bien, Edward. Maintenant tu connais son prénom." 

La jeune femme du groupe rougis "Oh veuillez m'excuser. Ce n'était point dans mes attentions de vous couper la parole." 

Léon rigola "Il n'y a rien de mal Elizabeth. Je ne faisais que vous taquiner." Son regard se retourna de nouveau vers le marquis "Je vous présente James Connor. Archéologues et comme il le dit si bien lui même..."

Le susnommé continua "Et médecins à mes heures perdus." 

"Ravis de vous rencontrer Monsieur Connor. Je suis le Marquis Edward Midford, chef des chevaliers d'Angleterre, et également le frère de la dame qui nous accompagne." Il lui tendis sa main.

James la serra sans hésitation "C'est un honneur Monsieur le Marquis." 

"Puis-je me permettre de vous posez une question messieurs?" Demanda la comtesse.

Le Baron se permit de répondre pour eux deux  "Je vous en pris, nous sommes tout ouïs."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes sur les terres de mon mari, et que faites-vous aussi loin des vôtres? N'était elle pas assez belle pour y galoper?" Cette fois se fut à son tour de le taquiner.

"À vrais dire Madame, je crains que ce ne soit ma faute." James parla. "Nous avons tant parlé de nos voyages hier que nous avons peu écouter les vôtres."

Elizabeth rigola légèrement "Je crains de vous décevoir mon cher. Je n'ai jamais vécu de grand voyage."

"Vraiment? Mais alors où auriez-vous appris l'escrime si ce n'est en Egypte parmi les plus grands épéistes!" Questionna t'il avec une innocence feinte. 

"Oh! Je vois que l'on vous a parlé de mon don à l'épée." Elle déclara tout en regardant Léon avec des yeux accusateurs. La seule réaction de se dernier fus d'hausser les épaules en ricanant. 

"Effectivement Madame. Et je voulais voir si les rumeurs disaient vrais." L'archéologue acquiesça. 

"Eh bien. C'est vôtre jour de chance Messieurs! Mon frère et moi voulions justement nous affronter. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous?" La jeune femme leurs proposa spontanément, puis sans attendre leurs réponse, elle fit faire demi tour à son cheval et galopa en direction du manoir. On pouvait voir une lueur de défis rayonner dans ses yeux. Et Edward se trouvait avoir la même flamme. Donc sans broncher, la troupe partit à vive allure vers l'imposante maison des Phantomhive. 

-x-

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.   
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire.   
N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires qu'ils soit négatifs ou positifs ils aide et encourage à écrire.  
À la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour   
Alors je ne sais pour quelle raison, je n'arrive plus à répondre directement au commentaire sur le site fanfiction. Alors je vous répond ici :)   
Pour guest: Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire. Je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire malgré mes fautes. Comme d'habitude je vais faire de mon mieux et continuer mon histoire jusqu'au bout. (Et merci d'apprécier l'Histoire avec un grand H. Beaucoup préfère l'ignorer pour n'offenser personne. Seulement oublier n'efface pas, et après il y a des incohérences partout et sa m'énerve!) Voili voulou, bisou.  
Pour SweetAngel91: Merci beaucoup. En ce qui concerne un bêta reader, j'ai une personne en tête. Seulement j'ai trop peur de gêner, et qu'il trouve mon histoire étrange. Même si je sais que cette personne lit actuellement de temps en temps mes histoires. Mais bon... Si je suis assez courageuse je lui demanderais. Bisou, et encore merci d'avoir commenté et de suivre l'histoire. Cela me fait très plaisir :)

Aussi, lors d'un chapitre précédent j'avais mit * sur l'action baise main, et après j'ai complètement oubliée de dire pourquoi. Et bien voilà maintenant l'explication. Souvent dans les films lorsqu'un homme fait un baise main à une dame il embrasse sa main. Et c'est là que je dit stop! En réalité il y avait au moins 5-10 cm d'espace entre la main et les lèvres. Puis bien sûr sur la main droite. Et petit fais en plus pour les intéressés cela se faisait seulement si vous aviez un toit au dessus de votre tête.

Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait.  
Voici la suite~

-x-

La comtesse Phantomhive arriva à son manoir en ouvrant grand les portes, ses invités suivant derrière elle. Elle fit quelque pas dans l'enceinte puis appela du haut de ses poumons Mey-rin.

La servante se présenta la minute après "Oui madame."

"Prépare ma tenue d'escrime et dit à Bard de préparer du thé." Elizabeth commanda joyeusement.

"Vous n'auriez pas du whisky ou du cognac. Je m'excuse mais je ne raffole pas du thé." Coupa James tout à fait détendu. La maîtresse des lieux fut quelque peu dérangée par cette demande. Après tout midi n'était même pas encore arrivé, et ce n'était pas la boisson la plus noble.

Le baron profita du silence pour se moquer de la requête de son ami. "Et malgré cela vous m'avez tout de même suivie en Angleterre." Les nobles présent rièrent en cœur à ce commentaires. 

Cela détendit l'atmosphère et la jeune femme consenti donc au souhait de l'archéologue "Je vous laisse le whisky. Nous en avons mais c'est seulement pour les invités qui en désirs. Mon mari et moi n'en raffolons pas." Puis se tournant vers Mey-rin "Vous sortirez donc le whisky avec. Et n'oubliez pas les glaçons." 

"Bien Madame." Sur ce la servante fit une révérence et alla s'acquitter de ses tâches. 

"Bien messieurs je vous laisse attendre dans la salle d'exercice, car c'est là où nous nous affronteront. Je n'ai malheureusement pour vous aucun vêtement d'escrime. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère?"  Questionna la maîtresse des lieux. 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth. Nous nous contenterons de nos chemise pour essuyer notre défaite." Plaisanta Léon. Ils rigolèrent de nouveau, puis la comtesse partit vers ses quartiers pour se changer. 

-0-

"Bard, Bard, Bard!" Criais Mey-rin, descendant les escaliers menant vers la cuisine.

Le cuisinier lisait le journal du jour, assis tranquillement sur un tabouret en bois, fumant une cigarette. Voyant sa tranquillité partir il lui répondit d'un ton bourru  "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a." 

Une fois arrivée en bas elle s'exclama "Tu ne devineras jamais qui il y a en haut!" 

"La reine?" Il demanda de manière désintéressée.

"Non. Il y a le Baron moustachu, et un homme dont je ne connais pas encore le prénom. Mais tu l'aurais vue!" La servante soupira "Il est beau comme un dieu." 

"Super." Il referma son journal et écrasa sa cigarette sous sa chaussure.

Puis, de loin. On entendit une autre voix appeler le prénom de Bard. La voix se rapprocha de par la porte menant vers le jardin et arriva finalement jusqu'à la cuisine pour s'exclamer "Tu ne devineras jamais qui est en haut! Oh Mey-rin tu es là aussi. Tu ne devineras ja-"

Le cuisinier le coupa "Je pense qu'elle ta entendus la première fois."

Finny tout joyeux déclara alors sa découverte "Il y a en haut le Baron moustachu, et un autre homme. Et, et il me rappelle quelqu'un. Enfin, pas exactement quelqu'un. Plus quelque chose... Mais il a fallut un quelqu'un pour faire le quelque chose."

Bard le coupa de nouveau "C'est bon, c'est bon. On a compris je crois."

"Ou pas du tout." Murmura la servante.

Le cuisinier se releva "Bien. De toute façon nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire." Puis il commença à partir par la porte qui menait vers le jardin.

"Où vas tu?" Demanda le jardinier. 

Bard s'arrêta "Ça depend. Où ils se trouvent?"

"Je crois avoir entendue la jeune maîtresse dire qu'ils se trouveraient dans la salle d'exercice." Mey-rin dit, pensant à voix haute.

Le plus âgé des Hommes reprit sa marche tout en déclarant "Eh bien. Je me trouverai devant la fenêtre de la salle d'exercice alors."

La dame à lunette le rattrapa par l'arrière de son col avant qu'il ne parte "Que compte tu faire là bas! Les espionner! Des choses plus importantes à faire mon œil."

Le cuisinier s'extirpa avec habilité de la prise de la servante "Ne joue pas les innocentes! Tu allais faire la même chose." 

Les joues de Mey-rin se colorèrent d'un rouge profond. Elle ne cachait jamais très bien ses pensées, et la honte d'avoir pensé à jouer les voyeurismes la rattrapa vite. Mais dans une tentative désespérée de camoufler ses idées malsaines la servante croisa les bras et se mit à tousser, d'une voix forte et d'une façon quelque peu grincheuse elle changea le sujet en sa faveur "De toute manière tu ne peu partir. Tu Dois préparer le thé pour trois personnes et un vert de whisky avec des glaçons. Maintenant vous m'excuserai messieurs. Je dois allé aider la jeune Madame à enfiler sa tenue d'escrime." Puis d'un pas ferme elle se détourna, marchant vers les escaliers.

"Qu'elle thé?" Le cuisinier cria sa demande.

"La jeune maîtresse n'a pas précisée." Répondit la servante en claquant la porte à sa sortie.

"Bon, bas vas pour du traditionnel." Déclara Bard en se grattant l'arrière de la tête la colère de Mey-rin l'affectant à peine.

-0-

En attendant l'arrivée de la dame des lieux, les messieurs avaient déjà enlevés leurs vestes et commencés à s'échauffer. Edward avait appelé Finny pour sortir quatre rapières, et le serviteur c'était exécuté. Une fois sa tâche accompli il disposa sous le regard scrutateurs de James.

"C'est tout de même étrange que dans un si grand manoir, nous soyons obligés de faire appel à un jardinier pour nous procurer des épées." Rigola l'archéologue. "Veuyez m'excuser Marquis. Mais votre beau frère, ne serait-il pas avare?" Il dit d'une manière quelque peu sarcastique. 

Monsieur Midford fut tout de suite pris de court par les propos que venait de tenir l'homme en face de lui. Il et resta les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée. La seule réaction du Baron fut de se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui même et d'afficher un visage embarrassé. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel commentaire de la part de son ami. Seulement il le connaissait trop bien et savait qu'à un moment donné il aurait dit une phrase non orthodoxe alertant sur son passage toute l'Angleterre. 

Edward finit finalement par se remettre de son choque. Ayant eut le temps d'analyser les paroles exacte de l'Américain, il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser cela passé. On venait d'insulter son beau frère du pêché d'avarice après tout. Toute fois, il ne laissa pas sa colère prendre le dessus. Il est un gentleman d'Angleterre, et la colère était aussi un pêché. Alors d'une voix forte, mais contrôlée, il déclara "Pour une personne sans titre vous êtes bien sûr de vous. Surtout pour oser articulé de telle chose." Il se rapprocha du visage de James, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis dans un souffle lui dit "Savez-vous même ce que vous venez de proclamer?" Puis sans hésiter il lui gifla le visage du revers de sa main. "Évitez d'ébruiter de telle absurdité. Je vous en serez gré."

La tête baissé par la force de la frappe, l'homme le regarda avec colère. Néanmoins, la mâchoire et les poings serrée, il s'excusa "Veuyez me pardonnez Monsieur le Marquis. Cela ne se reproduira plus."

"J'espère bien. Soyez reconnaissant que je ne vous ai pas déjà expulsé de cette maison. Si vous voulez vraiment vous faire pardonner ne revenez plus sur ses terres après cette rencontre. Je refuse de voir ma sœur fréquenter une personne aussi peu recommendable." Déclara le marquis la fureur empreinte sur son visage. Puis légèrement peiné il se tourna vers Léon "Vous me décevez Rosemary. Savoir que vous sympathisez avec ce genre de personne."

Le Baron s'inclina "Vous m'en voyez désolé Monsieur le Marquis. Seulement je vous assures que malgré son humour quelque peu déplacé, Monsieur Connor est tout à fais un homme de bien. Donnez lui une seconde chance." 

Edward décala son regard de nouveau vers l'archéologue. Il le jugea de haut en bas. Et d'un ton sec déclara "Nous verrons..."

Léon souris et se releva "Merci Monsieur le Marquis."

Toujours avec les dents serrées James répéta la phrase de son ami "Oui. Merci Monsieur le Marquis."

Puis comme une brise fraîche, la Comtesse arriva habillé de sa tenue d'escrime. Sans même remarqué le climat dangereux elle s'exclama joyeusement "Me voici Messieurs, êtes vous prêt?" La délicatesse de ses pas et l'élégance de sa personne calma quelque peu les tentions présente. Néanmoins l'atmosphère n'était toujours pas des plus chaleureuses. On pouvait clairement sentir que quelque chose s'était passée. Alors la dame s'inquiétant du bien être de ses invités osa prudemment demander si il était arrivé quoi que ce soit "Tout vas bien mes amis?"

Tout souri le Marquis Midford répondit "Nous nous portons à merveille ma cher Elizabeth. Nous avons seulement eu quelque désaccord concernant des affaires d'hommes."

"Oh! Bien dans ce cas je préfère ne point m'en mêler." La jeune femme se rapprocha de ses invités "Sinon Messieurs, auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'informer qui seras le premier des ses courageux à vouloir m'affronter?"

Pendant que les nobles discutais de l'ordre des matchs, en arrière-plan une servante au lunette ronde posait doucement un plateau de thé sur une petite table en marbre blanc entourée de trois chaise Louis XVI. Pensant qu'ils ne la remarqueraient pas, elle en profita pour admirer le belle inconnue. Le regardant maintenant sans sa veste pour le cacher et ses manche remontées Mey-rin le trouvât encore plus beau. Ses muscles était bien plus visible ainsi. Puis lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent vers son visage, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait avec un sourire en coin et des yeux malicieux. La servante sursauta au choque d'être prise sur le fait. Sans attendre une seconde de plus les joues rougis par la honte elle s'enfuit. Seulement en ouvrant la porte Mey-rin se cogna le front. Le bruit alerta les nobles et ils se retournèrent vers elle. La servante s'inclina vite fais pour s'excuser et continua sa fuite.

Léon rigola de l'action et Elizabeth le suivit mais en s'excusant pour les manières de sa servante "Veuyez nous excuser. Elle est un peu maladroite, pourtant elle nous offre un excellent service." La comtesse s'éloigna des messieurs puis se mit en garde "Alors mon cher frère! Êtes vous prêt?"

Edward se mit en ligne avec la comtesse, puis en garde "Toujours ma cher sœur."

-0-

Après quelque heures d'attaque, esquive, contre attaque, retrait, et touche le Baron et l'archéologue étaient épuisés s'étant affalés sur les chaises près de leurs boissons. La maîtresse des lieux elle était légèrement essoufflée et s'épongeait délicatement le visage avec une serviette. Tandis que le Marquis pour sa personne c'est à peine si il transpirait. 

La jeune femme de l'assemblée s'exclama "Décidément Edward, je n'équivaudrait jamais votre endurance." 

Prenant une gorgée de thé son frère lui répondit "Et moi jamais votre agilité Elizabeth." 

"Et moi jamais rien." Plaisanta Monsieur Rosemary.

James suivis son rire, puis complimenta la dame de la maison "Madame la comtesse, laissé moi vous dire que les paroles que l'on ma rapportée concernant votre don son loin d'être exagérée. Vous êtes un véritable prodige, enfin que dis-je, génie d'escrime."

La susnommée ricana au compliment d'un rire de clochette "Merci beaucoup James. Vous êtes trop aimable." 

"Oh, ne jouez pas les personnes humbles en ma compagnie. Acceptez seulement mes compliments, cela sera le plus beau remerciement." Dit l'archéologue tout en ce réservant un verre de whisky. 

La jeune femme continua de rire puis acquiesça "Très bien Monsieur. Je me fait un plaisir de les accepter." 

Au coins de son œil James vu Edward le regarder comme si il était la pire chose existante au monde. Seulement il lui donna juste un sourire puis reposa son regard sur la comtesse.

-0-

Ils continuèrent de passer le temps ensemble jusqu'à une heure et quart de l'après-midi. Après cela Le Baron et son ami partirent. Elizabeth resta à leur dire au revoir sur le bas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que des petits points au loin sur le sentier. 

Une fois ses amis partis elle se retourna vers Edward qui la regardait d'un air légèrement sévère. Ne savant pas pourquoi son frère lui offrait une telle réaction, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas?" Elle demanda gentiment prenant les mains du Marquis.

À cette question Monsieur Midford soupira. Il enleva délicatement ses mains de la prise tendre de sa sœur, puis la conduit doucement, une main posée entre ses omoplates, à l'intérieur du manoir. "Ce n'est rien Elizabeth. Allons manger,  veux-tu?"

-0-

Pendant ce temps dans un hôtel de Liverpool. Un Comte et un scientifique planifiaient leurs enquêtes. Ou plutôt un jeune adulte souffrant de crise d'asthme essayait de planifier une enquête tandis qu'une grande enfant s'amusait avec ses expériences fumante. 

Depuis le début il n'avait rien dit, restant sagement assis sur le lit ses dossiers et plan étalé autour de lui. Mais lorsque sa troisième petite machine se mit à éclater, faisant voler boulon et écrou le blessant à la joue il en eut assez. Astre se leva d'une traite puis se dirigea vers l'allemande assis parterre. "Bien. Maintenant ça suffit Sullivan! J'en ai assez!" Il proclama.

"Doucement. On pourrait t'entendre mon chère Mark." Dit Sieglinde prêtant plus attention à sa machine cassée que son partenaire.

Le Comte pris l'arête de son nez entre son pousse et son index, puis inhala profondément pour ce calmer. Seulement la seule chose qu'il fit après fut de tousser violemment à cause de la fumée qu'une des machines recrachaient en continue. C'est la que Sébastian se mit à intervenir. 

En quelque enjambées il était près de la fenêtre. Il allait l'ouvrir, mais sentant déjà l'air pollué à travers les vitres il se retiens. À la place il décida de confisquer les affaires du scientifique en les emportant à l'extérieur de la pièce. 

À cette actions Sieglinde ronchonna, mais en entendant la toux forte de Astre elle se releva à l'aide des meubles l'entourant, puis juste après elle fit en sorte que le jeune adulte l'accompagnant s'assoit sur une partie du lit qui n'était pas recouvert par des papiers. 

"Là, là. Tout vas bien mon cher époux. Je suis là." Elle dit d'une manière désintéressée tout en lui caressant le dos et l'aidant à reprendre sa respiration.

"Je te déteste." Cracha Astre entre deux toux.

"Je sais mon amour. Respire, respire." Sieglinde continua d'ignorer les propos du Comte tout en mimant ses propre parole. Le silence régna pendant quelque instant et le jeune homme avait réussi à reprendre sa respiration. 

Il inspira et expira doucement une dernière fois pour se calmer complètement, puis il regarda le scientifique droit dans les yeux "Tu es un véritable danger pour l'humanité." 

En réponse elle lui sourit et lui offrit un baisé sur la joue. À cette action Astre s'écarta le plus possible d'elle puis se mit à frotter furieusement sa joue embrasser avec ses manches comme si elle avait été empoisonnée. "Ne refait plus jamais ça!" Il cria avec dégoût.

En regardant sa réaction l'Allemande ne fit qu'éclater de rire. "Tu es si prude." 

À cette remarque le Comte ne fit que ronchonner et grogner. Puis sans même qu'on ne le vois arriver, Sébastian c'était déjà mit à soigner la blessure que son maître avait sur la joue provoquer par l'explosion de la machine de Sullivan. "Vous devriez vous calmer Mademoiselle. Enfin Madame Andrew." Le majordome referma la boîte de premier secours. "Et vous devriez vous souvenir que le prénom de votre femme est Sophie, Monsieur." 

Le Comte soupira, et sans aucun tact changea de sujet "Toujours aucune nouvelle des serpents?"

"Non, Monsieur." Répondit humblement le serviteur. Pourtant il ajouta ceci "La patience est une vertu, monsieur. Et cela ne fait même pas un jour qu'il est partit. Nous pouvons en déduire que-"

Mais Sébastian ne pu jamais terminer sa phrases Snake venait d'entrer. Il prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, puis se rapprocha de l'oreille du Comte pour lui murmurer "Trois caisse ont été déposées devant une taverne avec un insigne cassé et un homme borgne moustachu. Puis une fillette maigre à la peau sombre comme le cacao est apparue et à traînés les caisses à l'intérieur. Juste après, les hommes avec le reste des caisses son partit à la gare pour demander des tickets en direction de Manchester. Dit Emily." 

"Bien. Merci Snake." Remercia Astre. Après cela le jeune homme se mit à réfléchit quelques instant la main sous le menton pour l'aider à mieux ce concentrer. 

Cinq minute c'était à peine passée, que appuyant son dos contre un mur, il commença à donner ses ordres "Sébastian ramène la nègre ici, je l'interrogerai. Snake reste avec Sullivan dans notre chambre." Astre se redressa et commença à enfiler son manteau "Moi je vais à la gare nous chercher des tickets. Exécution!"

"Oui, mon seigneur." Dirent les deux serviteur. Évidemment sans oublier Snake murmurant le nom d'Emily.

-x-

Voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.   
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.  
Et merci beaucoup de suivre et d'apprécier mon histoire. Je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux (￣^￣)ゞ  
*voix de youtubeur* n'hésitez pas à laisser un pouce bleu et à lâcher des commentaires. Kiss kiss (fall in love)  
*ending de jojo commence à jouer* to be continued.


End file.
